The Curious Prince
by Raizhel
Summary: Jon, Robb, Theon han crecido bastante ya... La curiosidad de la edad les hace investigar y conocer sus cuerpos, y cuando ya lo conocen, sería bueno conocer el de alguien más, ¿no?


Con doce años ya eras considerado lo suficientemente grande como para saber y comprender todo tipo de cosas, y Robb Stark no era la excepción a la regla. Usualmente no se escapaba del castillo solo, pero ese día había sentido la misma necesidad que haces unos cuantos años atrás. En aquella ocasión había corrido hasta un riachuelo y se había escondido junto a un árbol, no recordaba bien la situación de su molestia, pero aún podía recordar que su padre había detonado aquel comportamiento.

Esta vez se había quedado en un breve claro en medio del bosque. La luz del sol lo inundaba desde todos los ángulos, el pasto era más verde que en lo profundo y denso de la arboleda, también había más flores de las que se podían encontrar en los páramos o en las raíces húmedas de los árboles, de esas pequeñas y feroces flores que están luchando contra el musgo. Aquel era un círculo completamente natural, la intervención del hombre era nula… Era agradable estar ahí. Robb respiró hondo y se dejó caer en la suave sábana verde. Siempre le era agradable escuchar cómo el viento susurraba en las hojas de las plantas y como los animales e insectos se movía entre la naturaleza…

Escuchó a unos perros. ¿Vendrían por él?

Silencio.

Ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el oído agudizado cuando volvió a escuchar a los perros salvajes, pero esta vez los escuchó en forma diferente. Se concentró aún más e intentó averiguar de dónde venía el ruido… Como un animal más del bosque, se movió sigilosamente hasta el origen del sonido.

Entre arbustos y plantas, había dos perros fornicando. Robb se quedó ahí, observando. El macho movía con fuerza sus caderas y embestía a la perra, mientras que ella luchaba por mantenerse en pie. El miembro del perro quedaba a veces al descubierto, y Robb lograba divisar la carne rosada y resbaladiza que se asomaba entre todo el pelo.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, el niño Stark se alejó a paso veloz con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus puños apretados.

Ya habían pasado días desde aquel incidente, pero la escena no podía salir de su mente.

—Robb… —escuchó a la lejanía— ¡Robb Stark, debes estar más atento! —Su maestro le estaba llamando a la práctica. Todos sus hermanos habían estado practicando con sus espadas, menos él. — ¿Qué pasa, niño? Hoy estás inusualmente desconcentrado…

—Lo siento. No he dormido bien últimamente. —era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, ¿cómo le diría que estaba pensando el apareamiento de dos perros salvajes del bosque? — Permítame volver a la práctica. —pidió a lo que su mentor le dio, disgustado, un pequeño empujón para que se uniese al grupo.

El día siguió monótono como siempre, con nada nuevo, con nada importante…

—Robb, Jon, el otro día estaba en el bosque y encontré una cueva con agua caliente. Vayamos hoy, tiene la profundidad necesaria para saltar de una piedra al agua. —Theon siempre invitaba al heredero y al bastardo Stark a todas y cada una de las estupideces que se le podían ocurrir. En una ocasión, el niño pensó que sería buena idea ir a jugar con las armas cerca del ganado… Eddard Stark se molestó tanto que dejó a los tres jóvenes encerrados en torres diferentes por casi un mes. Pero esta vez era solo ir a tomar un baño, no era posible que su padre se molestara por aquello.

A penas acabaron de guardar todos los implementos de la práctica en la armería, Theon los guio hasta la cueva. El agua era subterránea y muy caliente, el vapor estaba por todas partes.

—Vamos chicos, no se queden ahí mirando y vamos a bañarnos. —el niño Greyjoy se desvistió con habilidad e increíble rapidez, mientras que los norteños seguían de pie observando todo.

Robb sonrió y siguió a Theon. A los segundos después, Jon también se integró.

Tres niños de doce años jugando a chapotear agua era una escena, de cierta manera, bastante conmovedora.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron dentro del agua? Quizá una hora, o tal vez dos. De todas formas no importaba, Ned no se molestaría por ello. Quizá Cat sí, pero definitivamente no sería algo grave.

—Ayer, cuando estaba en el establo —comenzó a hablar el Greyjoy—, vi como un granjero se follaba a una mujer. Ella no era vieja, pero tampoco joven. Tenía las enormes tetas colgando de la blusa y el coño peludo. Estaba gritando tan fuerte que el hombre le dio unas palmadas para silenciarla. Él solo disfrutaba y empujaba con fuerza… por un instante, pensé que ella se podía romper por la mitad… —el trio dejó escapar una risilla. Había sido un interesante relato para un crio.

Robb sintió vergüenza de su propia vergüenza al recordar su observación a los dos animales salvajes en pleno acto… Prefirió reservar esa escena en su mente y en algún momento desecharla como muchos recuerdos.

—Siempre he querido coger a una mujer… pero creo que con esta edad, ninguna me tomará en serio, y no quiero hacerlo con una de mi edad… Sería aburrido… —los comentarios obscenos que siempre hacía Theon incomodaban a los hijos de Stark. Robb notó como Jon intentaba esconder su miembro con ambas manos. Él también había tenido episodios así en su vida, ese momento incómodo en que su pequeño miembro despertaba y se alzaba al mundo… nunca había sabido cómo corregirlo, aunque después de unos minutos, la extensión de su cuerpo volvía a bajar y todo seguía normalmente… Siempre era así hasta que un día llegó al lado de Ned pidiendo una explicación del porqué salía un líquido blanco de su miembro en vez de la normal y corriente orina. — Ayer hablé con unos herreros, y me contaron que estás listo para tener hijos cuando un líquido blanco como la leche y espeso como la clara de huevo te sale del pene. En vez de mear, tiras este líquido… ¿Qué pasa?, están muy callados. —ninguno de los dos muchachos respondió. Theon continuó con su historia— Bueno, el punto es, ¡los tres ya estamos listos! Si comenzamos a follar ahora, ya podremos tener nuestros primeros bastardos, ¿no es genial?

Aquel muchacho nunca se había caracterizado por una especial inteligencia o un atinado sentido común, pero muchas veces superaba los límites. En el mismo momento en que decidió continuar con su charla de sexualidad, se lanzó directo a un pozo.

Jon se levantó, aún cubriendo sus partes, y comenzó a vestirse tan veloz como pudo. Robb le miraba desde atrás y volteaba seguidamente su cabeza para indicarle al hijo de Balon Greyjoy que se disculpara o intentara enmendar su error, y el estúpido muchacho, nada, se limitaba a mantener aquella sonrisa irritante en los labios, a apretar y soltar sus puños con un vaivén nervioso. Estaba claro que Theon no movería siquiera un dedo para hacer sentir mejor a Jon, y en realidad no debería hacerlo, pensaba, porque después de todo, Jon no era Stark, sino Snow y finalmente nada le decía que debía tratarlo con respeto.

El momento agradable había durado unos cuantos minutos. El agua estaba caliente, la cueva tenía luz natural y si el gran hombrecillo de hierro no hubiese hecho un comentario extraordinariamente estúpido, los tres jovencitos de Winterfell seguirían disfrutando de un buen baño.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, pero la actitud de Jon se había vuelto mucho más arisca que antes, y más frente el rehén de Eddard Stark. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él para mejorar su situación? Él era un bastardo, y aunque la mayor parte no se sentía completamente como tal (excepto en sus encuentros con Catelyn o Sansa), sabía que no podía hacer nada…

Esa noche Theon aún no volvía al cuarto, estaba tardando más de lo normal en ir a por agua, pero qué más daba, ni Robb y mucho menos Jon, tenían deseos de verle la cara, en esos últimos días el pequeño craqueen se había comportado como un cretino.

—No te tortures por lo que dijo el otro día Theon, sabes tan bien como toda Winterfell que él es un idiota. Poco le faltó para ser como Hodor… —risillas de ambos— Deja de torturarte… Solo olvídalo.

Robb se metía bajo las mantas. El cuero de los animales guardaba bien el calor, y en noches algo más frías como esas, daba gracias a los Dioses que en Winterfell hubiese muchos animales para calentar sus camas. Cerró los ojos y concentró su mente en el sueño, pero Jon seguía en pie… afilando un cuchillo. Definitivamente, el ruido del acero no le permitía dormir.

—Jon… —susurró— ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso en otro momento?

— ¿Te molesta?

—Sí… un poco.

El joven de cabellos negros dejó el cuchillo en el velador, cambió su ropa y se dispuso a entrar en la cama. Theon aún no llegaba, y aunque fuese un imbécil, después de vivir años juntos, era imposible no sentir al menos preocupación por su demora. Cubrió sus piernas con las mantas, pero finalmente seguía sentado en la cama.

— ¿Estas preocupado por él? Yo también. Es extraño que le tome tanto tiempo…. —Snow asintió— Está un poco frío…

Silencio.

¿Qué quería conseguir Robb, una invitación a la cama de Jon? Tomando en cuenta su condición de hermanos, no habría problema, pero como Jon era bastardo y Cat siempre le hacía saber la diferencia entre los hijos legítimos de Eddard y él, el chico jamás le haría una invitación así a Robb ni a ninguno de los hijos de Cat…

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — pronuncio de la nada Robb. El silencio se había roto y en cuanto se percató de sus palabras se sonrosó un poco y con inseguridad intentó retirarlas: — No es eso. Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Olvídalo. Esto nunca pasó y nunca lo escuchaste.

Jon se había quedado petrificado observándole. Los rasgos de Tully eran tan fuertes en el heredero del Norte. Era extraño, cuando lo observaba podía llegar a ver a Lady Catelyn, pero a su vez, no era ella, pues la calidez que sentía de Robb era completamente opuesta a la frialdad del pez.

—Si tienes frío… puedes entrar. —pronunció mientras levantaba las mantas de su cama.

Robb le miró con las mejillas aún sonrosadas y asintió con toda la dulzura que Lady Catelyn jamás le mostraría. Se levantó y entró en la cama de Jon. Gracias a su compañía, el hijo bastardo tuvo que estirar su cuerpo y abandonar su posición de vigilancia.

—Jon… tu cuerpo está caliente. —le susurró.

Era extraño que Robb, bastante más fornido, tuviese una faceta tan tierna, pues generalmente los hombres grandes tienden a ser bastante distante y fríos, llegando al punto de atemorizar a las personas.

Jon se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. El bastardo era guapo, quizá condenadamente guapo. Tenía todas las facciones de un Stark, tal vez más que él mismo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Después de estar unos segundo así, sintió cómo el brazo de Jon pasaba sobre él hasta tocar su dorso… le abrazaba. Respondió repitiendo el acto del moreno, pero él lo hizo con más confianza, y acercó su cuerpo al de su medio hermano. La temperatura del muchacho era bastante más alta que la propia. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar la vista nerviosa del joven, mirando el techo, las paredes, intentado evitar mirar el rostro de su hermano.

—Jon… —susurró tan suave que el sonido había sido inaudible. El rostro alargado del jovencito tenía una mandíbula fuerte… un cuello bonito… Él tenía la piel tan clara como todos los hijos de Eddard y Catelyn. En un arrebato besó sutilmente el cuello de Jon, a lo que el ilegítimo hijo de Winterfell respondió con un pequeño empujón, más bien un reflejo para separar sus cuerpos.

Al instante sintió un bultillo en la entrepierna del moreno. Una pícara sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Jon sabía que algo ahí no estaba bien… y que ocurriría algo no muy digno de contar…

Robb se le acercó, posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Jon y lo besó suavemente. Tenía los labios un tanto secos y partidos. La respiración del joven estaba acelerada. Volvió a sonreír. Con movimientos elegantes se acercó un poco más a su hermano y le acarició el bulto.

—No tengas miedo… —le dijo.

El silencio de la habitación era roto por los jadeos del moreno. Jon sentía miedo, pero no podía controlar su erección… y aunque si lo pudiese lograr, tampoco era como si la mano de Robb en aquel lugar se sintiese del todo mal.

Ya le había sacado el miembro del pantalón. Justo en ese momento estaba acariciando el glande del moreno… muchas veces lo había visto desnudo, pero jamás desnudo y con una erección, incluso esa vez en la cueva del agua caliente, Jon había sabido cómo ocultar su pene.

Que expresión más bella. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si las caricias le hiciesen daño, pero a la vez se mantenía mordiendo su labio inferior, como deseando que jamás parece. Aún jadeaba.

—Jon, cálmate… No morirás porque alguien más te lo haga. —sentía su mano húmeda, definitivamente estaba saliendo el líquido preseminal. Besó suavemente el mentón de Jon y agregó su miembro a la diversión. Con una mano, comenzó a frotar ambos órganos.

La piel húmeda, resbaladiza y con una capa un tanto viscosa de la entrepierna de Jon le había excitado más de lo previsto. Su miembro se sentía increíblemente bien… ¿Por qué no había intentado aquello antes? Con ambos miembros en mano, llegó hasta la base de sus órganos. El vello que nacía de Jon Snow era mucho más grueso, espeso y un tanto más tieso de lo que era el suyo, vellos rojizos y más suave. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez. Se acercó aún más a Snow. El bastardo le abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Robb comenzó a mover sus caderas, el pequeño espacio que había entre sus abdómenes era tan reducido que con solo moverse un poco, la frotación de los miembros podía seguir. Jon le besó la frente y soltó un gemido. Aquella era una muestra de que no era el único que lo estaba pasando bien. Con su mano libre, comenzó a juguetear con sus testículos, como si fuesen bolsitas con canicas.

El Stark con rostro de Tully comenzó a retorcer sus extremidades, la excitación era increíble y se sentía demasiado bien, para perder el control. Jadeaba y gemía sutilmente en el pecho de Jon. El bastardo también comenzó a mover las caderas.

Con su mano libre, Robb sujetó el rostro de Jon por la barbilla y lo besó. Metió su lengua en la cavidad del moreno. Snow le estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos, tan grandes como huevos fritos. Le dio un suave empujón a su hermano y lo montó como un hombre monta un caballo. Le seguía besando. ¿Dónde había aprendido aquello? Seguramente Theon le había inspirado con todas sus historias eróticas y sexuales que siempre estaba recitando.

Robb seguía pegado a la boca de Jon, le tomó la mano. El bastardo se relajó un poco, y comenzó a disfrutar del momento. Entrecerró los ojos, lo suficiente como para no perder de vista a Robb Stark. Deseaba gemir, pero los sonidos solo quedaban vibrando en su garganta. El príncipe del Norte finalmente lo soltó para tomar aire. Le miró una vez más a los ojos y sonrió. Empujó son suavidad a su hermano y le montó. El vaivén de las caderas de Robb había comenzado, e increíblemente, de esa forma era mucho más excitante que antes. Se mordía el labio, jadeaba, gemía, apretaba sus manos y besaba las mejillas de Jon.

Todo iba bien. El castillo completo ya estaba durmiendo, nadie jamás se enteraría de esa escena…

Aplausos.

Ambos se alarmaron y miraron directamente al dintel de la puerta. Todo el castillo dormía menos Theon. Grandioso.

—Vaya… Es por esto que tienen tan buena relación.

—Theon no seas estúpido… —contestó enfadado Robb.

— ¿Cómo reaccionaría Eddard Stark frente a esto? —Se acercó a la cama— Su hijo, el heredero de Winterfell, ha estado teniendo sexo con su hijo bastardo… ¿Para eso trajo a su hijo ilegítimo?

—Theon, cállate.

—Pero está bien, tampoco es como si fuera y le gritase al mundo lo que he visto.

—Para empezar, no estamos teniendo sexo, y…

—De acuerdo. No es sexo… se masturban juntos. —miró a Jon. El muchacho se sentía claramente incómodo con Theon ahí y Robb montándole como un jinete— Si sabían que quiero tener alguna experiencia, ¿por qué demonios no me esperaron? Son crueles, bastante crueles.

El crio Greyjoy se desvistió rápidamente y levantando las mantas se posición en la espalda de Robb. Pasó las manos por la cintura del castaño y siguió estimulando los miembros.

—Robb… —le comenzó a susurrar en el oído— ¿Te gusta estar en medio de dos hombres? —y la entrepierna del muchacho se endureció un poco más. — ¿Te gusta que te digan cochinadas en el oído? —dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Robb había retomado su movimiento de caderas gracias a la estimulación del imbécil más grande del Norte. Sintió un bulto que le golpeaba entre las nalgas. Era un poco más grande que el de Jon y el propio, y a pesar de sentirse tan sucio como una prostituta barata, la estimulación era grandiosa. El miembro de Theon se deslizaba por debajo, golpeaba sus testículos y las manos del joven le acariciaban la misma zona. Robb no podía hacer cosa alguna, se sentía demasiado bien, la sensación era paralizante.

—Viene… —masculló.

Snow solo cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo solo un poco y no perder de vista a Robb. Gemía. Seguramente si alguien pasaba por afuera de la habitación, escucharía a los tres chicos gemir como condenadas putas.

—No puedo aguantar más… —sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la vista se volvía borrosa… un escalofríos le recorría el cuerpo.

El pecho de Jon había quedado cubierto por la blancura de la esperma, por la de sí y por la de Robb. Ambos muchachos soltaron profundos suspiros. Se miraron directamente y una risilla se escapó.

—Que injusto… yo aún no termino.

Theon tomó por las caderas a Robb, lo levantó un poco y comenzó a embestir el trasero del heredero, pero sin penetrarlo. El craqueen con olor a leche se movía como un perro. Por fortuna para Robb Stark, el Greyjoy terminó pronto.

El perineo del joven lobo estaba pegajoso, y la esperma caía por los testículos hasta el miembro de Jon. No era muy agradable… ¿O era porque el líquido pertenecía a Theon y en esos momentos no estaban realmente bien con el extranjero? Él le seguía besando el cuello y los hombros, mientras Robb solo intenta zafársele para poder limpiar el fluido. Seguramente Jon también deseaba limpiar su pecho.

—Theon… es suficiente. No más. —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Él le soltó y al fin logró desmontar a Jon.

Theon quedó mirando el cuerpo de Jon Snow y rio.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos a hacer algo como esto? —Habló mientras caminaba hacia su cama— Pero la próxima vez no comiencen sin mí…

—Dudo que exista una "próxima vez". —interrumpió el moreno.

Robb seguía limpiándose. Inevitablemente, su expresión facial delataba lo incómodo y feo que se sentía aquello. ¿Acaso las putas debían limpiarse así después de trabajar? Si en algún momento necesitaría de aquellos servicios, se prometió jamás ensuciar una zona como aquella. Jon interrumpió sus pensamientos con su llegada, también debía limpiarse, pero por fortuna para él, eran áreas más alcanzables y menos desagradables.

Una mirada de complicidad se produjo entre ellos. Sonrieron y terminaron la acción.

Los jóvenes volvieron a la cama y conciliaron el sueño, los tres con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Fin.


End file.
